


红樱覆海棠  （R18边兴

by ONLYX



Category: BaekLay 边兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: *拍摄的红纱小美人*古风，王爷x舞姬，严重OOC*车有点快了*有一篇姐妹篇还没写，剧透，是黑纱小修女





	红樱覆海棠  （R18边兴

00  
新痕叠旧伤  
红樱覆海棠  
烟视红纱帐  
媚行楼花廊  
01  
名动王城的画春阁，今日又是座无虚席。  
画春画春，顾名思义——画里烛宵伴良人，从此哪识半缕春。  
别人家家的头牌叫花魁、叫魁首，可那些人放在画春阁便像是野草间不起眼的小花，哪里比的起被人养在琉璃里的牡丹。  
端庄大方、倾国倾城了不算，还堕了凡尘，有着蛇姬一般妖媚惑人的舞姿。  
画春楼是座舞楼，楼里那头一名，被人叫做春娘。  
02  
画春阁一年一度的盛典，便在春意最浓之时。  
阁里的姑娘们大多是要争这个春娘之名的，若是能借着这个机会攀个贵人，赎了自己出去，从此做富贵人家的娘子小妾也不是没可能的。  
阁中姑娘们各个都是知书达理，琴棋书画诗酒花，无不精通，且被花妈妈养得水灵娇俏还善解人意，摆出来了都是春日里一朵朵解语花，讨男人喜欢的很。若是家中那位并不怎么称心，便来画春阁，保准小姑娘们能哄得人心花怒放，流连忘返。  
今年的姑娘们为了这春宴都可谓费劲了心思，不仅是因为上一位春娘嫁进了王孙府，也因为这一届最受妈妈看重的人，是个男子。  
画春阁并不是少男倌，只是不比一些主动投靠的女孩儿，这里的男子们大多是因为面目姣好而家中落魄，便被卖来楼里。  
这春日里争奇斗艳，男人总比女子家少了几分味道，纵然有几个眉目艳丽的，心思上却总比不过女子更细，往往要败下阵来。  
说来奇得很，花妈妈最看中的那个男子，竟是主动寻上来的，自己说是被卖去异域做舞姬的，逃回来了。他所求不多，只向妈妈要平日里的自由身。  
他两月跳一回，一回索千金，且只献舞，别的一概不做。哪怕是想揭他面纱一睹芳容，也得先讨了他高兴再说。  
他在人们口中那几分传奇色彩多是因其貌美如谪仙，难得几回瞧。  
“今日这春宴可是能让人一饱眼福啊，听说那位也出场，且设了三题，谁三题内不被问倒，便可要他献舞一曲——”  
“哪止这些啊！不是说若今日他成了春娘，便选一位答得上题的恩客度春宵么？若能一睹美人面目，风流致死也值得啊！”  
“要是有人答出来了，便请他当众揭了面纱可好？他在这王城里统共也只露过两回面，这也算了却众人心愿了。”  
这两回，第一回是他在舞楼会上夺了魁却不露面，有舞娘嫉妒，出言嘲讽他必定面相丑陋，结果人家轻轻一撩面纱，说话的女人脸都白了。  
第二回原是太子殿下亲自捉暗娼，查上画春阁来，这戴着面纱的小美人走出来，见太子殿下生的实在好看，说了两句便许他拂开了面纱。左不过几瞬，太子殿下便红了脸，匆匆离开，此后一月有余都传闻太子后院失宠失得厉害，日日只见着太子爷望着那画春阁发呆。  
一旁有人潇洒打开折扇，掩着翘起的唇角。  
边小王爷是谁？万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。他什么样的美人没见过？唯独今日，倒是真有了几分兴趣。  
毕竟听说这么号人物，也不是一两天的事了。  
如此美人，真叫他想得紧了。  
03  
画春阁的春宴，是从一早上便开始的。待客人们都落了座，便有青春貌美的丫头奉上点心茶水，杨柳般的细腰摇晃着穿梭于人群之间。  
台上的舞女们开始了开场的舞蹈，玫红的裙摆与水袖纷纷扬扬间春波流转，靡靡之音声声不绝。柳腰黛眉，臻首红唇，裙摆翻滚之间隐约露出底下一双一双秀足，轻轻悄悄踩在大厅铺了软绒的地上。  
等这群舞姬退了场，便是今日里要献艺争春娘之名的女子们依次上台，待表演结束后，若是看得上眼，便将手边的牡丹送过去。群芳之中才成了春娘之名，而这春宴之夜，便是春娘与恩客的烛火良宵。  
这一遭走下来，人不出画春阁，却可看遍了天下美色，怎得叫人不动心？  
台上的女子身着绫罗舞裙，反手抱琵琶正是一曲飞天，惹得在场众人纷纷叫好，台上一时间又满是送上的牡丹，红粉交杂，香气扑鼻。  
但更多的人却还留着手边那牡丹，等着压轴的那位出场，心里头盼着能讨他个欢心。  
边伯贤收起折扇，有一搭没一搭地轻轻扣着桌面，小丫头走上前来添茶，被他摸了两把手，当即红着脸讲不出话来。  
“爷问你啊……号称你们画春阁第一绝色的那位，今日什么时候出来？”小王爷似笑非笑的，一双美目一挑，唇角也含情。手指搭着扇柄挑起小丫头细巧的下巴，“虽然说有你这等小美人作陪也不算差，只是——”  
“这位爷……”小丫头脸红地逃开他，看着后庭里走出来一位衣衫秋黄的女子，连忙指过去，“您可是说张公子？他今日是压轴的。您看那位姐姐，便是他的贴身婢子……”  
边伯贤让下人赏了些碎银，挥挥手打发了人下去，饶有兴趣地看着厅内与百花格格不入的婢女。  
“小女清秋。”她伶牙俐齿，落落大方，“张公子正事准备，还请各位多捧场。”  
厅内一片嬉笑之声，多少达官贵人，没有一个因为他的迟来而动气。  
美人总让人多几分容忍，当真名不虚传。  
04  
后庭出现四位小厮，像是抬花轿一般抬着一顶红纱帐。纱帐底下垫的是白狐皮，顶上坠的是东海珠。层层叠叠的软红春帐纱，里面半卧的自然便是传闻里千金一舞的美人儿。  
小厮们小心翼翼放下了人便去了，一时间厅里寂静无声，所有人都伸长了脖子，试图从浮动的红纱帐外看清美人的脸。  
清秋靠到帐边，只见里面那人影慵懒地撑起身子，贴在纱帐上说了几句话。依稀可见他横峰侧岭的腰线，大约是侧卧着，屈着一条腿，腰臀的弧度看得人心痒难耐。  
“我家公子说了，今日只有三个问题，若是有人答了上来，他便献舞一曲，并请那人——”  
“做他一夜恩公。”  
帐内痴痴一声娇笑，比金镂银的铃铛声更甜更脆。  
早有人为了美人按捺不住心神，自恃有才，便站出来挑战。  
清秋不卑不亢行礼：“敢问这位爷，此间何间？”  
“自然是天地间。”  
“此时何时？”  
“这……日月时。”  
“此人何人？”  
此人？  
这人一时愣住，眼珠一转，想了个自以为妙极的答案。  
“公子的有情人。”  
清秋一笑，朝他作礼，又走过去替公子传话。  
“公子问，天地之大，日月有辉，若是真为有情人，怎么心上只有天地日月却没有他？这有情二字哪里担当得起。”  
“……！”这人涨红了脸，在众人笑声中退下去。此后又有多人上场，什么烟花间，什么红烛时，什么心上人，全都试了个遍，被清秋这小丫头一一驳了回来。  
正是全场惋惜之时，却有一人抚掌摇扇走出，轻轻颔首便示意出题。  
来人面目清冷，眼角眉梢却挂满风流，一副薄唇原应冷言冷语，却恰恰弯起勾人心魄的笑意。  
步步走来，端的是春色无边。  
众人一喜，怎么能忘了这位呢！  
这位“堂上画春”的风流之名无人不知无人不晓——乃是当朝唯一的异姓王爷边伯贤。  
这边小王爷，可也是堪称人间绝色的。  
05  
“此间何间？”  
“柳下花间。”他一展折扇，绘的是桃园春色，三两女子追逐打闹，溪边游鱼跃然纸上。  
“此时何时？”  
小王爷一看窗外，天色将晚，黄昏落霞层叠，偏偏多彩又多姿：“春意浓时。”  
“此人何人？”  
他瞧着帐里的人，笑了：“那当然是……枕席爱人了。”  
周边的人大笑起来，好一个枕席情人啊，不愧是“堂上画春”，三两句眼前便是春景一副。  
边伯贤也不回应别人，只是掩着翘起的唇角，瞧着那副春帐纱。  
忽的那纱帐从里至外撩开一层，底下露出一只秀气的裸足，踩在银白的白狐皮毛上，更显得莹润。脚踝上几圈细链儿，像是舞姬的脚钏儿，发出清脆声响。  
人们眼都看直了，偏偏里面那人要搅得人心不安，又伸出葱白的手撩开纱帐，让清秋扶着从里面出来。  
美人一袭白衣，腰上没有束衣带，只系一条红绸，衣袍松垮，香肩半露。一头青丝以白玉冠固定，红纱像是新娘的盖头，服服帖帖遮在头上，只因他开口讲话而微微浮动。  
“这位爷——”一开口便是叫人软到骨头缝儿里去，死在他床上便是万桩千件的情杀案，“敢问，柳下花间，春意浓时……却为何不做露水情人？”  
“露水情人？”小王爷噗嗤一笑，双手扣着折扇背到身后，“是客总有回头时，况且是张公子这样的人呢？”  
“那自然还是做你的枕席爱人更讨巧些。况且我看公子心思不在风月烟花。至少，不在这春花芳菲之时。”  
眼前人接过清秋手上的茶盏为他奉一杯茶，不知就惹了多少人眼热。  
“何以见得？”  
“小丫头是叫清秋吧？公子想必也知道，清秋须是酒，结客秋知否。第一可见，这小丫头是帮公子待人接物的；第二可见，公子是不屑春宴的。这第三嘛……”  
“我看公子今日，是找人买醉的。”  
06  
话音落下，边伯贤手里的折扇便如同新郎官手中的玉如意，挑开了美人的红纱盖头。  
一时间满堂春色再撩不动人，心心念念只有他眼角那抹春愁。  
他眉目清朗，一双剪秋眸子像是躲在水雾后面，画云遮月。唇角那丝丝缕缕的笑意，几分纯几分媚，自叫人分辨不清。  
他反应过来，又掩着唇笑。  
“爷又不是要同我拜堂成亲，怎么急着掀了它？”  
他赤裸的足边遍是客人们的牡丹，但他却看着边伯贤手上那一朵。  
“不给我么？”  
边伯贤也是看他看得出了神，一个不慎手上那朵粉白的牡丹便被他顺了去。  
“给便给了……你拿什么跟我换？”边伯贤问他，眼神含蓄却热烈地扫遍他全身。  
美人一笑，让人见着他颊边的酒窝儿。轻轻一扯便扯下了挂在肩膀的红纱系在边伯贤手腕上，转身走向后庭。  
“今日既然让爷掀了盖头，就不给众人献舞了。还请爷今晚带着信物，再来画春阁陪我买醉。”他压低了声音，回首一笑，“艺兴必定彻夜相陪。”  
07  
所谓信物自然是手上这红纱，后庭的小厮一看这红纱，便恭恭敬敬请了边伯贤进去，带着他到一座小楼前。  
明月相照，小楼藏春。  
抬头看见美人倚窗，手里捻着那朵粉白的牡丹。  
清秋走出来迎他上楼，又在一边搁上了小炉烘好的酒。  
窗边美人走过来替他宽衣，松松垮垮只剩里衣外袍。  
“怎么着？艺兴要我来，莫不是陪你夜话的吧？”  
红衣美人笑起来，斟上浅香的酒液给他，转身走到正中，屏风后的琴师边开始奏乐。  
地面上如大厅一般铺着软绒，但却撒满了牡丹的花瓣。他脚步轻盈，一下一下踏开一片飞红。  
千金难求呵！  
一身舞衣皆是红纱，一层一层，依稀可见底下修长有力的双腿。腰肢细巧柔软得比女子也毫不逊色，如同水蛇般扭动着，勾人心火。面目如春，怎叫人不心动？  
最让人难以自拔的，是他随着舞步的加快，身上红纱竟然层层绽开、落地。到最后他几乎是脚步飞旋着醉卧之时，身上只剩了一层纱，鬓边插着那朵粉白牡丹，躺在盛大的红色花朵里，眼角面颊均是绯红，张着唇细细地喘着气儿。  
乐师抱着琴知趣地离场，就留下边伯贤和张艺兴两人。  
小王爷唇角含笑，猛地抱他起来，身上最后一层红纱也被扯落到肩膀。  
“艺兴好舞技。”  
他搂着人坐下，那人则转过身来，两手抱着他肩膀靠在他怀里，屈着腿坐在他身上给自己寻了个好姿势。  
边伯贤把酒杯送到张艺兴唇边，他也不推辞，轻轻咬住杯沿向后一仰头，颜色纯澈的酒液便一半入了口，一半淌过颈。  
然后又伸手为小王爷斟一杯敬上，鬓边的牡丹却忽然落了一片花瓣飘在面儿上。  
边伯贤就着他的手喝了酒，唇间含着那花瓣儿便吻了上去，唇齿交缠之间有花汁的清香微苦，还有酒液的酣醇醉人。  
“……爷怎么这样。”这位头牌，画春阁今日的春娘，娇嗔着，膝盖一下一下蹭着小王爷胯下，“艺兴很容易醉的。三杯下肚可就要倒了。”  
“还叫什么爷啊。叫伯贤。”小王爷身形一转，便搂着美人躺到榻上。  
那层红纱碍不了什么事，只被他当成情趣脱了一半，露出珠圆玉润的肩头和白皙的胸口。  
美人比花娇，良辰自要度春宵。  
张艺兴乖巧地由着边伯贤亲吻，手上把他衣物褪了扔到地下。  
边伯贤细细吻着张艺兴双唇，只觉得月色下、烛火中，这人的神情可爱得紧，带着点讨人欢心的青涩，又有着阅遍人事的妩媚。  
“伯贤……”在被吻到耳根时，张艺兴一偏头，小鼻音委委屈屈的，看起来叫人甚是心悦。  
但边伯贤这人讨厌就讨厌在，他总是不如人意。  
他像是贵人家里养的、捉了老鼠的猫，也不急着判处死刑，就一下一下玩弄着身下人，叫人受不住地求饶。  
张艺兴被他的气息一下一下抚着脖颈，泛起一片春红，整个人软成一滩水，口中不断呜咽着求饶，到后来什么话也说不清楚，躲到边伯贤怀里掉眼泪。  
终于舍得放过小美人，边伯贤顺着他被印了红痕的漂亮颈子吻下去，清瘦的锁骨，饱满的胸膛，平坦的小腹。舌尖在他小巧的肚脐边打转儿，一只手却已经挑开红纱，轻轻挑逗着湿漉漉的玉茎。张艺兴大腿打着颤儿，口中的呻吟咬碎在唇齿之间，底下倒是很诚实地硬了。  
“艺兴怎么这么湿？”边伯贤调笑道，故作不知，其实眼睛朝旁边一瞟就知道。一边的檀木盒子里，想必就是画春阁男子专用的脂膏和用于开拓的玉势。  
“艺兴可真是厉害呢，还能跳完一支舞……怕是在跳舞之前，就湿不行了吧？里面是不是很痒呢……？”  
小美人给他几句话讲得害羞，瞪他一眼，作势要起身：“你不做便算了——”  
边伯贤眼疾手快把他压回床上，一边堵住他双唇，一边抬起他的腰，将那一双白皙修长的腿分开屈起，一片春光登时展露无遗。  
“你——！”张艺兴想说话，却因为边伯贤的进入而失了气势，止不住地柔柔呻吟着，双手环住他肩颈，腿挂在他腰上主动迎合，“唔……”  
“怎么样？嗯？”边伯贤拢他鬓角散乱的发，腰上使劲操进他温软的穴里，“想说什么？”  
“小王爷、嗯……这颠鸾倒凤的本事，可不愧是女人床上练出来的……”张艺兴话说的断断续续，“怎么还问我呢？”  
小王爷笑了，笑得很邪气，看着身下的美人，怜惜地吻他面颊。  
“可哪个女人比得上你好肏？还是少说两句留着点力气……”  
边伯贤捉弄人的手法到了床上一样有效，把人操得一片混沌快要高潮了，忽然又退出去一大半，只是慢条斯理地在穴口碾磨着。低下头吻住他胸前挺立的樱红乳尖，舌尖来回挑弄，牙齿轻咬，又像婴孩般吮吸，把一边舔得水光淋漓又红又肿，又转而蹂躏另一边。  
可怜了张艺兴，胸前被人玩弄得又痛又痒，偏偏穴里被操熟了的媚肉不知羞耻地收缩着，叫嚣着希望能有什么来填满它，冲撞它。  
“伯贤……伯贤……”小美人哭得我见犹怜，是个男人都要脐下三寸火。他双手急切地寻到边伯贤的脸颊捧起来，“你进来呀……”  
他就是要故意欺负小美人，要彻底满足了男人的虚荣心。  
可是论心计，张艺兴似乎比他更胜一筹，当即放软了声音，腰上扭动着迎合：“伯贤……小王爷……”  
“恩公哥哥……操我呀……”  
给边伯贤听得双眼一红，当即入了这小妖精圈套，把人双腿分开到极限，按在身下肏得他一个字也讲不出，只要一张口就是连着串儿又软又媚的娇莺婉转。  
小美人身上的红纱变得一片污浊，混满了两人的液体，被边伯贤脱下来扔一边去。  
张艺兴窝在边伯贤怀里，有一下没一下戳他胸口，却叫他发现了背上隐约有着些伤痕。  
“没什么是，从前被卖出去学舞，被教管的人打的。平常不会留疤的，那次叛逆得厉害，伤了个贵人，打得有些重。”  
边伯贤抚着他身上被自己留下的一片片吻痕，往往一个叠着另一个，红艳上更添红艳。三五成群的，如同春日里绽开的群芳。  
这下好。当真是新痕叠旧伤，红樱覆海棠。  
08  
果真同边伯贤说的一样，是客总有回头时。  
他后面又来找过张艺兴几次，却在清秋那儿吃了闭门羹。这心里想得紧，却看不见也吃不着，小王爷哪里受得了这委屈？当即跑到小楼下眼巴巴望着，结果小美人窗上也吊了一层红纱，隔着纱看他，只觉得更是媚气横生，如轻烟般袅袅。  
小美人开口，语气埋怨得很。  
“不是只有枕席上才做爱人么？”  
边伯贤知道他埋怨什么，上次说快要入夏了，却因为荷塘边蚊虫太多，他又招虫，没法去边伯贤府上的荷塘。边伯贤也没辙啊，惹了小美人不开心。  
“爷今天来就是解决这事儿的。”他打开折扇一摇，晃人心神，“就赏个脸去看一眼，亏待不了你。”  
千哄万哄着，张艺兴终于愿意登上他的马车和他回府。  
上次张艺兴说了以后，小王爷就花重金请工匠在荷花池旁造了一条镂花廊。  
镂花，镂的自然是春花。  
樱花，海棠，牡丹，争奇斗艳。镂花栩栩如生，均是珍奇珠宝，金丝银线，镂空处铺了香粉，百步之内一只蚊虫也不会有。  
镂花廊环绕半个荷花池，里面有侍女摆下了甜丝丝的荷花酥，还放了现调的冰粉，甚至一边还有小王爷作画用的笔墨纸砚朱红青黛。  
张艺兴对这地方喜欢的很，到王爷府上后天天拉着边伯贤往里钻，缠着小王爷哪天开花了定要为他作幅画。  
当然是说什么都先应下，至于这画作在哪儿，边伯贤心中自有定数。  
09  
荷花开了满池，张艺兴就拉着边伯贤坐在廊里，吃着冰果和点心赏花。  
“你怎么这大夏天的，还带着件外袍……？”张艺兴帮忙调着颜料，不解地看边伯贤。  
小王爷嘿嘿一笑：“等会自有用处……话说回来，你知道这颜料是什么做的吗？”  
“颜料左不过是朱砂、矿石等等……这有什么不一样？”他指尖捻了一点红，细细一看，“怎么还有花香……？”  
“这是花瓣混了胭脂做的颜料，哪怕是画在人身上，也一点伤害都没有——”他话里有话，拿眼角瞟张艺兴。  
小美人怎么可能不懂？当即啐他一口，把手上捣着花汁的药杵一放，扭头便走。  
“诶诶诶——”边伯贤笑他性子半点不变的，把人拉回怀里讨好地亲吻着，心里直犯嘀咕。  
平日里多少男人女人前赴后继想要伺候他，如今他反过来伺候这小祖宗，还惹得人不高兴。  
把人亲了一通，唇上水润润地泛着红。边伯贤握着他的手重新拿起药杵一下一下碾着里面的东西，细小的水声惹得人脸红心跳的。  
总算是把颜料弄好了，边伯贤拿了药杵去一边清洗上油。为了今天他把这附近所有伺候的人都遣散了，凡事都要亲力亲为。  
张艺兴背对着他，偷偷回头看他笔架上挂着一排不一样的毛笔，又想到他说的话，俏丽的脸顿时比盛开的荷花还娇艳。  
“艺兴……？”边伯贤一回头，逮到小美人脸红的样子，坏笑着问他，“艺兴喜欢哪支笔啊？”  
也不等人回答，他自顾自拿起了一支，洗过了笔，蘸了那胭脂粉的颜料，笔身在指尖转动。  
“我最喜欢这支。长度适中，手感细腻，是货真价实的白狼毫……”  
他把张艺兴拉过来锁在怀里，笔尖轻轻点在他偏厚的下唇，染上一层红色。  
笔尖儿扫过，有点痒。  
张艺兴下意识舔了舔唇，斜着眼看边伯贤，却感到自己身后，薄薄的轻织衣物之下有一处火热正顶在自己腿根。  
小王爷一脸纯良：“天儿真热，反正这里没人，我帮艺兴把衣服脱了吧。”  
衣服脱了要干什么自然不用多说，只是美人香肩半露，偏着头看人拿胭脂画笔在肩上作画，此等美景，是荷花池比不了的。  
笔锋柔软，在背上泛起痒意，张艺兴闭着眼颤抖着，鼻间发出几声小小的娇吟，时不时嗔怪地看一眼边伯贤，看得人心里直烧。  
边伯贤就这么脱一点画一点，待张艺兴的衣服被他完全脱下时，背上已然是几簇粉红的并蒂莲，从肩头直到股缝。  
“你画了什么呀……？”张艺兴扭头想看，身体动作间腰肢曼妙多情，看者心生旖旎。  
“别动……转过身去。”边伯贤声音都哑了，心火不可谓不旺盛。  
小美人乖乖转过去，脚下堆着浅蓝色的缎袍，绣的是穿花蝴蝶，双腿笔直修长，臀峰挺翘，整个背上都是边伯贤的画作。  
“你到底——诶！”张艺兴被他按着腰身跪在长廊椅子上，双手扣住了镂花的窗，扑起一阵香粉来，身后有什么柔软的东西搔弄着穴口，湿漉漉的，直往里钻。  
“嗯……伯贤！”他又惊又疑转头去看，却看见边伯贤手里抓着另一只蘸了清水的毛笔，一下一下在粉嫩的穴口周围打着转儿。  
毛笔尖很容易就能探进去一些，只是丝丝缕缕的，抓心挠肺地痒。张艺兴腿上打着颤儿都要跪不住，指尖紧紧扣着窗子，只盼着边伯贤能快点结束这折磨人的事情。  
“我以为你会喜欢在这里作画呢……这儿可不像阁里，给你备着玉势，只能委屈一下你了。”  
说完，他拿掉毛笔，一只手拿过了先前清洗过的药杵轻柔地旋了进去。  
那药杵上抹过了油脂，在他身体里捣弄着，让他想起先前边伯贤带着自己那这玩意儿捣颜料……顿时满面飞霞，口中咬着的呻吟堵也堵不住。  
边伯贤熟知他敏感处，逮着他不放，嘴上说着心疼的话，手上毫不留情地抽送着药杵，直把小美人弄得湿哒哒的，只好开口求饶。  
“呜呜……伯贤……”他撒娇，“我不想、不要这个……想要伯贤……”  
“哦——”边伯贤心里惦念着上次那声恩公哥哥，便把东西拿了出来，换上自己的性器抵在穴口，“叫我什么？”  
小妖精眼珠一转，势要在他这里扳回一城。  
“伯贤呀……小恩公……好夫君……”  
……得了！边伯贤扶额。又输了。  
被边伯贤实在操得狠了，窗上都在嘎吱响，张艺兴腰上力气都被榨干了，眼泪停不下来，哭着乱叫一气，什么好哥哥小郎君，怎么好得欢心怎么叫。气得边伯贤埋在他脖颈一阵咬，地下的东西又被他紧致的穴夹得又爽又疼。  
后来边伯贤还心疼他扒在窗边上，窗快被摇坏不说，小美人膝盖都跪得通红。  
那怎么行？干脆把人抱在怀里，让他搂着自己肩膀，从下面一下一下干他，每一次都要进到深处，像是要在小腹上印出轮廓才肯罢休。  
最后那件外袍倒是真有用处，小美人衣服上都是污浊，身上汗水混着颜料，被边伯贤拿外袍一裹，抱在怀里就回了房，留下一堆烂摊子给小厮丫鬟们解决。  
他一路走还一路笑。  
“你瞧，这专门为你建的镂花廊好不好？”  
张艺兴没力气理他，哼了一声枕着他肩膀睡过去。  
不过心里倒是有几分甜。  
好。怎么不好？  
有人愿意为他摘星捞月，那自然是好的。  
09  
画春阁的春娘出嫁了，万众瞩目下，嫁进了王爷府。  
他们都说那天的春娘风华绝代，王爷竟也不让他盖红盖头，一路从画春阁把红嫁衣的美人儿抱回王爷府。  
“盖什么盖头？”边伯贤冲一边起哄的人嚷嚷，“这里哪个不知道，艺兴早就被我掀了盖头了？”  
“说的什么话！”怀里人羞得脸通红，随手从一边折下一支花别到鬓边，“我都没弄好呢，就被你劫出来了。”  
边伯贤一看，乐了，低下头狠狠亲他一口。  
“这有什么，带你回家去！”  
10  
新娘鬓边的，可是一株粉白的牡丹呀。


End file.
